Esa vez
by hudgens77
Summary: Después de una pelea con Leo, Elliot recuerda una de las más significativas veces en las que estuvieron juntos. De algo está completamente seguro: Leo no es sumiso en absoluto. Leo/Elliot.


**Esa vez**

* * *

**A/N: **_Bueno, la verdad es que me encanta Pandora Hearts, y mi pareja favorita son Elliot y Leo, así que tenía que escribir algo de ellos. Este pequeño oneshot está situado en el capítulo (Retrace) 50, cuando están en la mansión de Isla Yura para la segunda ceremonia de Oz, para que lo tomen en cuenta:) sin más preámbulos, dejo la historia!_

* * *

"Elliot…" Gilbert dijo tentativamente al alcanzar al rubio. Estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la mansión de Isla Yura, justo después de una pelea con Leo.

"¿Qué quieres?" contestó Elliot, todavía de mal humor. "¿No deberías ir tras ese chico? ¡Vete!"

"Pero…"

"¡¿QUÉ QUIERES?!" gritó Elliot, rindiéndose. Era obvio que Gil no planeaba irse. "Si no te vas a ir, ¡siéntate de una vez!"

"¿Eh? ¿Puedo?" Gil preguntó atónito, pero obedeció. Hubo un silencio después, donde ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. De repente, Gilbert miró a su hermanastro y se percató de que estaba cargando su sable.

"¿De verdad cargas esa espada contigo todo el tiempo?" dijo. "¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea llevártela a clases también? Yo traigo mi pistola hoy porque tengo que hacerlo, pero…"

"¡Cállate!" espetó Elliot. "Esta espada me fue confiada por mi padre como un símbolo de mi lugar en la casa Nightray. Es por eso que tengo que llevarla conmigo todo el tiempo," explicó el rubio, abrazando el sable posesivamente.

Gilbert abrió los ojos como platos y estiró su mano para tratar de tocarlo. Como si pudiera leerle la mente, Elliot se apartó. "¡Lo tocas y te mato!" advirtió. Gil retiró su mano obedientemente.

"…Por cierto, tu sirviente es realmente algo," el pelinegro dijo después de un momento, cambiando el tema hacia Leo. "Hablándole así a su amo… Yo pensaba que era… Cómo decirlo…" hizo una pausa, pensando en la palabra correcta. "Sumiso," dijo por fin.

"¡¿Sumiso?! ¡¿Leo?! ¡Lejos de serlo!" exclamó Elliot. Podía sentir sus mejillas calentándose ante el doble sentido que podía ser interpretado, pero parecía que Gil no se dio cuenta. "Siempre es violento y listo para saltar ante cualquier provocación… ¡No ha cambiado ni un poco desde la primera vez que lo vi!"

Gilbert parpadeó, mirándolo con atención. Y entonces, nada detuvo los recuerdos que Elliot tenía con Leo de asaltar la mente del rubio… Tanto lo que podía como lo que no podía decir en frente de Gilbert.

* * *

Elliot entró a su cuarto con un gesto nervioso, posando su mano en su nuca. "Hey, Leo," llamó. El pequeño sirviente levantó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo y lo observó en silencio, arqueando una ceja debajo de la masa de su cabello negro.

"Lo siento," Elliot miró al piso, avergonzado; haciendo que Leo sonriera un poco.

"Elliot es tan amable…" se burló, dejando el libro y poniéndose de pie. "Ahora ven, déjame atender ese sangrado de nariz."

Elliot cerró la puerta detrás de él y jaló una silla del escritorio. Se sentó y echó su cabeza para atrás, descansando en el respaldo del asiento. Leo apareció a su lado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, examinando su rostro de cerca. Habían discutido hacía poco y llegaron al extremo de los golpes. Elliot había golpeado a Leo en la cara y éste se había defendido, abofeteándolo tan fuerte que inclusive lo había hecho sangrar. Después de eso, Elliot se había salido del cuarto hecho una furia, gravemente ofendido. Pero no habían pasado ni siquiera cinco minutos cuando ya estaba de vuelta en su habitación en Lutwidge.

Leo permaneció cerca de Elliot, revisando su rostro. Todo parecía indicar que su nariz no estaba rota, lo cual era un alivio. Ni siquiera estaba sangrando más, pero todavía había un rastro de sangre en la cara de Elliot, y Leo lo limpió cuidadosamente con un pañuelo. Era irónico como sólo hacía un momento le había pegado con todas sus fuerzas y ahora lo estaba tocando tan cuidadosamente…

Elliot resopló ante el pensamiento. Leo lo miró con incredulidad, lo que hizo que el rubio recordara que había roto sus lentes.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada," Elliot desvió la mirada hacia otro lado y después a Leo de nuevo, contemplando sus ojos oscuros. Notó una marca roja alrededor del izquierdo, donde le había golpeado, y sabía que en un rato estaría todo hinchado o aún peor, probablemente morado. Se preguntó si le dolería, pero a Leo no parecía molestarle.

Por otro lado, eso no aliviaba el remordimiento que sentía Elliot. Él había empezado la pelea, y había sido tan estúpida que ya ni siquiera recordaba por qué había sido. Últimamente estaba así… Podía explotar ante la más pequeña provocación. Bueno, ¿cómo podía no hacerlo? No había estado durmiendo bien: siempre tenía pesadillas.

Leo era el único que sabía acerca de esos sueños, y cada vez que Elliot le contaba que había tenido otro más, parecía preocupado genuinamente. Inclusive hasta tenso. Pero, ¿por qué? Su relación había sufrido las consecuencias de los comportamientos de ambos, y de alguna forma se sentía como si se estuvieran distanciando.

Y a Elliot no le gustaba.

Una mano tocó la mancha roja involuntariamente, con suavidad, y Elliot no se perdió la sutil mueca de dolor que Leo hizo. "Lo siento," se disculpó de nuevo. "Te prometo que te compraré unos nuevos lentes."

"Está bien," Leo respondió, pero un esbozo de sonrisa permaneció en sus labios. Elliot sabía que no le gustaba que la gente mirara sus ojos, algo que pensaba que era un desperdicio (eran tan bonitos para él: oscuros y evocadores, con pequeñas chispas doradas; y profundos, tan profundos), pero no se metía en eso. Y aun así, Leo siempre parecía cómodo cuando estaba con Elliot.

Los mechones de Leo rozaron el rostro del rubio mientras terminaba de limpiarlo; y colocó unos cuantos detrás de sus orejas mientras Elliot lo observaba con sus ojos azules entrecerrados. Elliot acarició su mejilla antes de que Leo pudiera alejarse y se levantó para besarlo.

Exhaló nerviosamente cuando Leo no se movió. No era la primera vez que se besaban —lo hacían cada vez que estaban solos, y aun así, Elliot todavía no podía acostumbrarse a la sensación en su estómago cada vez que sus labios se encontraban. _"¿Le estará gustando? ¿Estoy siendo agresivo? ¿O quizá voy muy lento?"_ —esos eran los pensamientos que nunca lo abandonaban cuando estaba con Leo. Quería que el pelinegro lo disfrutara tanto como él lo hacía.

Leo comenzó a seguir el ritmo del beso, lo que Elliot consideró una buena señal. Sus labios danzaron juntos por un momento en un beso de bocas cerradas antes de que tomara el labio inferior de Leo entre los suyos y lo mordiera gentilmente. El pelinegro hizo un sonido gracioso y abrió su boca un poco, garantizándole la entrada. Sus labios chocaron y sus lenguas se entrelazaron —lentamente, con cuidado. Los dedos del rubio estaban enterrados en la melena azabache de Leo, enredándose con sus cabellos. Leo posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Elliot y eventualmente rodeó su cuello con los brazos mientras se subía en la silla, sobre su amo.

"Hmm," Leo sonrió con picardía cuando el contacto terminó, mirándolo a los ojos. "Estás de humor para _eso_, por lo que veo."

Elliot se sonrojó profusamente. "¡L-Leo! Yo nunca dije—"

El pelinegro fingió una expresión de tristeza. "Ahh, muy mal entonces. Yo quería hacerlo," admitió, haciendo que el sonrojo de Elliot se intensificara. En realidad Leo se estaba divirtiendo con sus reacciones, aunque también estaba un poco nervioso. Después de todo, sólo habían sido unos cuantos meses desde que habían establecido esa clase de relación entre ellos también.

Trató de moverse, pero antes de que pudiera pararse, la mano de Elliot ya estaba tomando su muñeca y jalándolo para besarlo de nuevo. Esta vez no hubo delicadeza en absoluto, porque Elliot estaba hambriento y devoró la boca de su sirviente.

Una vez que Leo pudo recuperarse de la impresión de tal reacción, también peleó. Rápidas y juguetonas mordiditas y besos en las comisuras de los labios, la lucha y succión de las lenguas. Las manos de Elliot estaban perdidas y enredadas entre mechones de cabello ébano, mientras las de Leo descansaban sobre la parte superior de los muslos del rubio. Leo ladeó su cabeza cuando sintió la necesidad de respirar y abrazó el cuello de su amo de nuevo. Fue un movimiento tan brusco y besos tan desordenados que ambos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron de la silla.

"¡Ouch!" se quejó Elliot cuando golpeó el piso, antes de escuchar el quejido de Leo y percatarse de que de alguna manera el pelinegro había terminado debajo de él.

A pesar de su creciente erección y el hecho de que el ambiente se había arruinado, Elliot no pudo evitar reírse. Leo se rio un poco, también. "Probablemente deberíamos de ir a la cama," sugirió el rubio.

"La cama suena bien," coincidió Leo mientras Elliot lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie y lo guiaba hacia la cama. Se sentó, deshizo el nudo de su corbata y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa frente a la mirada atónita de Elliot, provocándolo. Elliot se ruborizó; sus pantalones comenzaban a sentirse más apretados con cada minuto que pasaba. Lamió sus labios y se inclinó sobre la cama, uniendo sus labios bruscamente con los de Leo. Nunca podía tener suficiente de sus besos.

Sus manos tocaron la piel expuesta del cuello de Leo ahora que la corbata no estaba. Siguió más abajo y reemplazó los dedos de Leo con los suyos, desvistiéndolo. Leo sonrió en el beso ante la sensación del roce de Elliot, el sabor de su avidez, y repitió sus acciones. Fue desordenado y tropezaron con la ropa un par de veces, pero eventualmente terminaron medio desnudos.

Elliot empujó a Leo contra la cabecera de la cama, obteniendo un gemido como respuesta, lo que sólo incrementó su libido. El delgado pelinegro abrazó a Elliot con todas sus fuerzas mientras continuaban peleando con sus lenguas entre respiraciones aceleradas y gemidos. Los dedos del rubio recorrieron la superficie del pecho de Leo, deteniéndose en sus pezones y jugueteando con ellos. Hizo movimientos circulares con sus dedos, obteniendo los más bellos sonidos de su sirviente. Elliot no podía evitar su sonrisa avergonzada cada vez que lo oía.

Rompió el contacto con su boca y fue más abajo, dejando un rastro de besos detrás de él, en cada centímetro del cuerpo de Leo. "¡Ah!" el muchacho exclamó un poco fuerte cuando Elliot mordió uno de sus pezones. Desabrochó los pantalones del pelinegro y los bajó, junto con sus boxers para exponer el miembro erecto de Leo.

El sirviente siseó algo que Elliot no pudo descifrar cuando el aire fresco tocó su piel, pero el rubio no le dio mucho tiempo para acostumbrarse; porque en cuestión de segundos dejó de plantar besos en el abdomen de Leo y engulló su pene por completo.

"¡E-Elliot!" Leo gritó. Sus mejillas estaban rojas. ¿Estaría avergonzado? ¿O era simplemente porque estaba excitado? ¿Ambas, tal vez? El asunto era que, se veía increíblemente hermoso así, y a Elliot le encantaba la vista.

Elliot comenzó a brindarle placer con su boca, primero lenta y sensualmente. Leo jadeó y sus rodillas temblaron, se sentía como si pudiera caerse en cualquier momento puesto que aún estaba medio parado contra la cabecera. Decidió tomar el hombro de Elliot para apoyarse, y con la otra mano tomó un puño completo de su cabello rubio. Elliot gruñó, Leo estaba siendo un poco tosco; pero no le importó y siguió a un ritmo más rápido. Su lengua lamió todo el miembro, desde la base hasta la cabeza, deteniéndose en la punta para lamer el líquido pre-seminal que se ya se estaba acumulando ahí.

"¡A-ah! ¡Elliot…!"

Decidiendo que todavía no era tiempo de que Leo se corriera, detuvo sus movimientos y se paró a su altura para besarlo de nuevo. "¡Hey!" Leo se quejó antes de que la boca de su amo colapsara contra la suya. Respondió al beso pasionalmente, mas un poco cansado ya que su mente estaba consumida en la necesidad de liberarse. Podía sentir la erección de Elliot contra la suya, y la fricción lo estaba volviendo loco. _Cómo le gusta provocarme_, pensó mientras recordaba que Elliot aun llevaba sus pantalones puestos.

Pero no por mucho tiempo.

Leo los desabrochó y los bajó con movimientos rápidos y necesitados. Elliot se sorprendió un poco ante su anhelo, pero le ayudó a quitárselos por completo. Fue un alivio liberar su sexo de esa presión al fin, aunque el cambio de temperatura lo hizo gemir. No se habían dado cuenta que entre toda la lucha, se habían deslizado poco a poco, y ahora se encontraban sentados contra la cabecera de la cama y sus extremidades estaban entrelazadas desordenadamente. Leo se aprovechó de la posición y mientras comenzaba a acariciar el miembro de Elliot ("Ahh, ¡Leo~!") y miraba sus expresiones, lo empujó gentilmente y le dio un beso rápido ahora que él estaba encima.

"¡Leo!" Elliot vociferó una vez que se percató lo que su astuto sirviente había hecho. Leo le dedicó una sonrisa victoriosa y continuó más rápidamente, frotando el pene del rubio, haciéndole olvidar su vergüenza por ser el de abajo —Elliot siempre se quejaba cuando le tocaba en esa posición, pero no podía engañar a Leo: bien que lo disfrutaba— y causando que gimiera palabras incoherentes.

Leo se detuvo un momento para tomar el lubricante del cajón del buró y se colocó de nuevo.

Elliot lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no hizo nada para cambiar la posición ni dijo nada. Leo se decidió a ignorarlo mientras ponía un poco de lubricante en la punta de su pene y lo extendía con su mano —tortura, considerando lo sensible que se estaba sintiendo sobre todo después de la felación sin terminar que Elliot le había dado.

El rubio envolvió las manos de Leo con las suyas y lo ayudó nerviosamente, un poco torpe. La voz de Leo tampoco ayudaba, porque cada jadeo, cada gimoteo hacía que Elliot se sintiera aún más ansioso e incómodo; pero a pesar de todo Leo disfrutaba de sus caricias.

Una vez que Leo estaba lubricado, apartó las manos de Elliot (no porque no gozara su roce, más bien porque no quería terminar tan pronto) y puso las piernas del rubio sobre sus hombros. Era un poco embarazoso, ya que Elliot era más alto que él, pero fue realmente dócil.

Leo puso más lubricante y lo repartió en sus manos antes de colocar un dedo dentro de Elliot. Éste siseó mientras se acostumbraba a la sensación. Se sentía muy extraño.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Leo. Cuando Elliot asintió, colocó otro dedo dentro de él y comenzó a hacer movimientos de tijera para prepararlo. Elliot se retorció un poco, pero Leo continuó con su tarea hasta que sintió que Elliot estaba listo. "Ahí voy," anunció antes de penetrar al muchacho con cuidado y lentamente, poco a poco.

"A-ah…" Elliot jadeó. Leo también dejó escaper unos cuantos ruidos entrecortados —Elliot estaba muy estrecho. Necesitaba estar abajo más seguido. Y a pesar de todo, la presión era… Placentera. Extraña e incómoda, pero hasta cierto punto placentera alrededor de su sexo. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle de nuevo si estaba bien para comenzar a moverse, Elliot lo jaló hacia abajo para besarlo de nuevo a fin de sofocar los sonidos proviniendo de su boca. "Comienza a moverte," le susurró enojado en la oreja, y su sirviente obedeció, besándolo de nuevo. Leo movió sus caderas, afuera y adentro, cada vez más profundo con cada embestida. Con tal de distraer a Elliot del dolor que debía estar sintiendo (Elliot podía hacerse el fuerte tanto como quisiera, pero Leo podía leerlo bastante bien) usó sus manos para acariciar su duro miembro. Elliot hacía sonidos irresistibles que ni siquiera sus descuidados besos podían encubrir por completo.

"Más rápido," Elliot pidió. Era un poco doloroso, pero nada que no pudiera manejar. Aun así, Leo estaba siendo terriblemente lento, y ni siquiera la buena masturbación que le estaba dando podía distraerlo por completo.

El pelinegro lo escuchó, y pronto se dejó ir. Las caderas de Elliot seguían su ritmo, haciendo más fácil para ambos encajar juntos. El rubio se asió de las sábanas con fuerza mientras el dolor comenzaba a desaparecer y ser reemplazado por el placer que Leo le estaba dando. Pronto, la habitación sólo estuvo llena con sus gimoteos llenos de lascivia y el susurro de las sábanas; el olor de sudor y sexo.

"¡Oh!" Elliot dejó escapar una exclamación particularmente alta cuando Leo alcanzó un sitio extremadamente sensible, haciendo que su mente se quedara en blanco por un segundo. Leo sonrió con satisfacción, sabiendo lo que aquello significaba. Le hizo un chupetón a Elliot en la base de su cuello mientras continuaba moviéndose, tratando de alcanzar ese lugar de nuevo. Elliot lo rodeó con sus brazos para que pudieran estar más cerca.

El sonido y la manera en que Elliot se retorció en la cama una vez más le dio a Leo la respuesta, y embistió ese punto una y otra vez sin piedad, sintiendo como la tensión comenzaba a acumularse en su estómago y necesitando liberarse ahora más que nunca.

"E-Elliot.." Leo gimió, observando su expresión a través de su melena desordenada. Las mejillas de Elliot nunca habían estado tan rojas y sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza y se abrían una vez más cada que Leo se movía de nuevo. Éste último besó la comisura de sus labios, limpiando un poco de saliva. Elliot giró la cabeza hacia el lado y atrapó la boca de Leo, invadiéndola con su lengua sin pedir permiso.

Leo le permitió dominar el beso esa vez, sólo porque no podía concentrarse en nada más que la sensación en su estómago y su pene; y con una embestida final de sus caderas, se vino.

Leo jadeó roncamente, alcanzando su orgasmo y corriéndose dentro de Elliot, quien gimió ante la sensación golpeando su próstata y se corrió también. Sus músculos se relajaron mientras todo a su alrededor se tornaba borroso y el placer tomaba sus cuerpos. Las rodillas de Leo cedieron ante su peso y cayó sobre Elliot, cuya espalda se arqueaba y sus pies se enroscaban en las sábanas.

Hubo un momento en el que lo único que podía escucharse eran sus respiraciones volviendo a la normalidad. Elliot acarició el cabello de Leo y lo besó, y éste levantó la mirada desde el cuello del rubio para observar su expresión. A veces Elliot era tan cursi…

"¡¿A quién le estás sonriendo?!" Elliot inquirió ruborizado, contemplando la expresión divertida de Leo.

"Elliot es tan adorable," bromeó, aunque realmente lo pensaba.

"Cállate, idiota," dijo éste, desviando la mirada por un momento antes de volver a verlo de nuevo y apartar algunos mechones de la cara de Leo; "y déjame ver tus ojos."

Ahora fue el turno de Leo para ruborizarse. Frunció los labios, pero dejó que Elliot lo hiciera. No había nada que ocultarle, después de todo.

Elliot acarició el ojo lastimado de Leo y su mirada se suavizó. Se arrepentía de ello, sí, pero de alguna forma, amaba su relación. No importaba cuántas veces pelearan o no estuvieran de acuerdo, siempre harían las paces y las cosas funcionarían de nuevo para ambos como siempre lo hacían. Porque eran almas gemelas.

"Te amo, Leo," Elliot murmur sin pensarlo, sólo mirándolo a los ojos.

Los ojos de Leo se abrieron desmesuradamente debido a la sorpresa, y fue cuando Elliot se percató de lo que había dicho. El color tiñó sus mejillas de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera inventar alguna excusa por aquella confesión, los labios de Leo mostraron una sonrisa pequeña y sincera.

"Yo también te amo, Elliot."

* * *

"Quieres hacer las paces con él, ¿verdad?" Gil preguntó amablemente. No esperaba una respuesta, ni la necesitaba. "Entonces deberías disculparte."

Elliot meditó las palabras, los recuerdos aun frescos en su mente. "Sí," asintió, más bien ido; antes de levantar la mirada para hacer contacto visual con su hermanastro, sonriendo. "Sí, tienes razón. Haré las paces con él."

Gilbert lo miró primero con asombro —Elliot rara vez sonreía así, y le sentaba muy bien—, pero después le sonrió de vuelta con entusiasmo y asintió.

La sonrisa de Elliot creció y miró hacia otro lado, pensando en todos los buenos tiempos que había pasado con Leo y los que faltaban por venir. Después de todo, eran almas gemelas. ¿Y qué podía ser mejor para reconciliar a dos almas gemelas que una buena sesión haciendo el amor?

Sí, esa noche tomaría a Leo. Lo tocaría como nunca antes lo había tocado, lo besaría como nunca antes lo había besado, y le diría todo lo que Leo significaba para él.

Esa vez sería diferente. Esa vez sería aún más memorable. Esa vez sería _perfecta_.

Lo que Elliot no sabía, es que esa vez nunca pasaría.

* * *

**A/N:** _...¿Por qué Elliot, porqué?! -aun llora por su muerte- asdasdas lamento si el final se tornó un poco triste de repente, pero no pude evitarlo. De alguna forma parecía que iba bien con la historia :'( bueno, espero que me dejen su opinión:D_


End file.
